


Why Sterek

by darain39



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sterek Campaign, sterek, sterek meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:46:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darain39/pseuds/darain39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My view points on why canon Sterek is such a good thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Sterek

**Author's Note:**

> The submission is for the Sterek Campaign March Call to Love

I think deep down I'm writing this meta purely to satisfy myself that something I never thought was possible could move from thought and theory to canon. I could begin to list the reasons why I want, need, have-to-have-this-now... but I digress! Let me rather try and show you how much I think these two characters need this as well!

Okay. So we've got our cookie-cutter, if not perfect OTP in Scott and Allison. From the word go, we're dropped into the fluff and angst of a healthy, albeit, not completely normal teenage relationship. Pining, lust, her parents are vicious killers...okay that might be pushing the envelope of normal a bit but I think you get where I'm going with this. Its relatively easy and safe for each of these characters to give themselves over fully to what the possibility their love for each other could become when fully realised. (Side note: I'm 31 and have watched many such a predictable pairing end in happy, acceptable canon relationships, in real life and fandom. So with Scallison I'm pretty much satisfied that what you see is what you get.)

My problem here is that if I were to take the paring of Stiles and Derek and try to drop it into the Scallison hole, I feel it would be like a square plug trying to fit into a round hole. (Another note: No! This is NOT a sexual metaphor. Just my way of pointing out how different each of these pairings are from each other and how I believe the show would benefit in developing the Sterek relationship and watching how it would naturally diverge from the acceptable forms we've seen on the show and in general.)

Sterek works for me for a myriad of reasons:

• Off the bat they are both gorgeous and perfect for each other.... No no no...not going there. Strike this as point one please.  
• CHEMISTRY – It abounds in this pairing. Whether its the snarky banter, soulful looks between the two its hard to doubt this is one of the strongest reasons the fandom picked up on the Sterek vibe and why it has exploded to the level it has.  
Undeniably Stiles has chemistry with nearly everyone he interacts with (yes, even Jackson), although said werewolf/kanima does emphasise Stiles' dislike for his said douchiness, I don't sense the same dynamic between Stiles and Derek. I mean, good or bad their moments are loaded with more feeling than fear, irritation or pure dislike. This becomes evident in the characters responses to each other, playing off the situations they find themselves in to give us time to think about more than what we see on the surface.  
• Scott and Stiles have an adorable brotherly bond, which requires very little background knowledge to believe in or understand. Scott has lost his father, Stiles lost his mother. The pairs 'geeky we-stand-together-ness” shared on the lower social popularity ladder, being less than other parings like Jackson and Lydia for instance.  
Now I know much of the fan fiction and prevailing feeling in the fandom is based on how each Stiles and Derek's characters have suffered intrinsic losses and how naturally this should be enough of a catalyst to bring them together but I choose to see this as not so much of a “I'm damaged and you'll fix me” kind of thing, but rather a scenario where the trust these two have been asking and receiving from each other in the course of their shared experiences will be the spark that makes Sterek a growing reality.   
• OBVIOUSLY Derek has trust issues. With the humans, hunters and werewolves in his life. His past ( clearly damaged) relationship with Kate notwithstanding, his own uncle betrayed him enough for me to warrant that the shell of the burnt out wreck that is casa da Hale, is pretty much what Derek must look like on the inside. His self belief that he cannot trust his ability to become a powerful enough Alpha to protect and lead his fledgling pack is obvious in his inability to ask rather than bark orders most of the time.  
• OBVIOUSLY Stiles has trust issues. It’s clear in the manic way he dives into wanting Scott to trust that he will be able to guide him into accepting and learning to deal with the werewolf side of his personality. He wants Lydia to trust he'll be a better match than Jackson. He wants to trust that by helping the werewolf pack defend itself, it will protect his dad and all the other people he loves and cares about.  
• So, when these two guys smoosh up against each other, often angry or question each other’s motives, I think the underlying motivation behind the banter is whispered as “trust me”  
Granted, with Stiles being better with his ability to use his words he has actually asked Derek outright to trust him.  
◦ When he and Scott helped Derek in the getaway car, he asks the werewolf to trust “the both of us”  
◦ The infamous pool scene was based purely on him trusting he was doing the right thing by keeping Derek afloat and alive, acknowledging the need for trust, and perhaps the assumed lack thereof.  
So because Stiles is being more vocal, it’s easy to accept that it’s empirical for him to have Derek's trust, not to assume it, but to know it.  
• Derek being more “solemn” (I refuse to call him a sourwolf) finds it easier to show trust in his actions towards Stiles  
◦ He saves Stiles life on numerous separate occasions, even so far as to put himself at risk when being poisoned by the kanima.  
◦ He has deferred to Stiles plans, trusting that in one instance, the shameless shirtless parading of his toned flesh would be enough to ensure Danny's co-operation, trusting that it would pay-off.  
So in my mind, although he doesn't say it, his actions speak volumes about his consent and trust when it comes to Stiles.

Therefore, despite the obvious, really obvious, surface UST their on screen chemistry creates, I believe Stiles and Derek show us that yes, their relationship isn't perfect but with the forging trust they are developing between them, a new dynamic is building. Allowing perhaps the pain of said losses to ease, allowing something softer to take its place.

For me, in conclusion, Sterek is what each of these characters, in their words and actions have allowed me to believe in. That despite their respective losses, damaged feelings and issues, they've decided to move forward and trust the other. That takes courage. That takes guts and I think its a powerful message to send out to the world. People can hurt each other, but they can also choose to heal each other.

And to quote one of my favourite sayings from the film “Moulin Rouge” - Without trust, there can be no love-


End file.
